


Shadow of the Tomb Raider: The Ape-Man

by gamePsycho11



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Birth, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Mating, Multi, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamePsycho11/pseuds/gamePsycho11
Summary: After preventing the apocalypse and defeating Trinity, Lara decides to explore more of the jungle.But, her exploration brings her to encounter a creature she thought was only a legend...No flames or hate!





	1. Momentary Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while...
> 
> No hate. Remember, you don't HAVE to read this story.
> 
> This is purely for entertainment.

Lara Croft pushed through some vegetation, looking around at the trees and ruins around her.

 

The vines had beautiful flowers of red, orange, and yellow growing out of them.

 

She'd just left Paititi not that long ago. She told Jonah she wanted explore the jungle a bit more before headed back home.

 

As she pushed her way past the underbrush, her eyes beheld a beautiful spring with a waterfall.

 

"Wow...!" She said in awe.

 

Then, she smelled something odd.

 

She raised her arm and sniffed...and then she grimaced.  
Of course, it was coming from her. Why was she not surprised?

 

Well, nice spring, no one around...why not? Be a little more adventurous.

 

Lara unfastened her quiver and knife holster from her back, then the gun holster on her left leg.  
Then, after making sure no one was watching...she began to strip off her clothes.

 

First her boots, and then her pants.

 

Then came her underwear: a pair of black panties with a pretty rose lace job...and the lace just hugged her curvy hips just perfectly. They didn't leave any of those ugly red lines that most do on the skin. As she stripped them off, her round, apple-shaped ass was in full view.

 

Next, she crossed her arms and pulled off her light-blue and black, form-fitting, moisture-wicking tank top.

 

Underneath that was a black bra with the same lace. It wasn't anything too small. Just right to contain her melon-sized breasts. She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra and pulled it off her arms, allowing her breasts to bounce freely.

 

She took her hair out of it's ponytail, but left her jade trinket pendant on, then stepped tentatively into the water.

 

She cooed at the soothing coolness of the water.

 

Then she began to rub her arms, lightly splashing the water all over her skin.

 

"Ah, this feels so good," she sighed in relief.

 

She felt liberated, not just because she was savoring this wonderful, cleansing gift of nature. It was a particular kind of thrill to be naked in the wild - there was something so primal, so natural about it. She was starting to understand why nudists enjoyed it so much.

 

She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it over her hair, running her hands through it and giving it a beautiful shine in the light of the sun.

 

She wiped off all the sweat and dried mud from her body.

 

She sighed, feeling her body being cleansed as she splashed more water on herself.

 

Satisfied with her cleaning job, she turned towards the center of the pool and dove in, swimming under the surface. She estimated that it reached a maximum depth of about two meters, being just deep enough to swim underwater.

 

Little fish swam around her and even a couple of river otters.

 

After her little swim underwater, she ascended, raising her head above the surface. She inhaled some of the fresh clean air into her lungs, her wet hair clinging to her face as droplets rolled off of her.

 

As she wiped her fringe out of her eyes, she suddenly sensed something from the shore. Instantly switching from relaxed to alert, she sank down to her nose and began to back away from the land.

 

She slunk behind one of the half-submerged rocks near the waterfall, constantly scanning the shore around her. Her heart was beating hard, her nasal exhales and inhales lightly disturbing the water's surface.

 

The bushes rustled a bit, and some twigs snapped loudly.

 

"Is someone there?" Lara called out.

 

No answer.

 

The bushes rustled more, then an animal emerged from it; a deer.

 

Lara breathed a sigh of relief, but remained submerged behind the rock for a few more minutes.

 

She slowly moved out from behind her hiding place and began to swim as quickly yet quietly as possible towards her gear. Her eyes scanned back and forth across the shoreline as she went, vowing that she wouldn't let herself feel safe until she made it to her weapons.

 

Reaching the bank, she rose to her feet. Water drizzled down her smooth, curvaceous body as she stepped out of the shallows and walked swiftly towards her gear.

 

First thing she grabbed was her hair band, and she tied it back on.

 

Ponytail back in place, she reached for her underwear next.

 

But then suddenly, there was more violent rustling from the bushes. Lara turned around quickly, seeing some kind of ape creature coming at her!

 

She barely had any time to react before everything went black!


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara wakes up, and meets her abductor...

A few hours later, Lara finally woke up, her head aching.

 

She held it, groaning a bit,  
"What hit me?"

 

She took note of her surroundings; she was in a cave, right by the entrance to it, so she could still see the jungle around her. There were a lot of fruit trees around, and another beautiful spring nearby, except it was larger.

 

She then looked around for her weapons, but didn't see them. That's when she noticed that she was still naked!

 

She shrieked a bit and covered herself.

  
She then stood up, still covering her breasts and vagina, and looked around the area for any possible escape route.

  
She barely had any time to look thoroughly, before the creature that brought her here appeared again.

 

It was nine-feet tall, humanoid like, and covered in dark brown fur. It was basically the description people think of when picturing Bigfoot.

 

Lara backed away in fear,  
"Stay away!"

 

The creature approached her, holding a leaf folded into a bowl, containing some water.

 

Lara slumped against the wall of the cave and slid down to the ground, feeling helpless.

 

The creature held out the leaf to her. Confused but curious, Lara tentatively took it, and drank some of the water.

 

"Thanks, but why are you giving me water?" she asked.

 

The creature didn't answer as it took the leaf back, and placed some edible berries in front of her, then turned and left the cave.

 

Lara looked at the berries for a few seconds before she picked one up. She sniffed it, then popped it into her mouth. It was sweet, a little sour, but still tasty.

 

"Good, you're awake!" A friendly female voice came out of nowhere.

 

Lara jumped a bit as she turned to see another woman. She was around Lara's age, maybe a little older, had a nice tan, and long black hair. 

 

What surprised Lara the most, was that the woman was as naked as she was, and she had a bulging stomach, indicating that she was 7-months pregnant.

 

Despite that, she had an impressive physique; wide curvy hips, and ample round breasts that were bigger than Lara's.

 

She had a calm and gentle demeanor, soft facial features, and tranquil hazel eyes that gave the same air of friendliness that her face did.

 

"Sorry I startled you," The woman said. "My name is Amber."

 

"Lara," She introduced herself before she continued eating.

 

"Come on, you can bring those with you," Amber took her hand and led her outside to the water spring.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Amber brought Lara over to a fire, where there were two more women. Both of them naked, and pregnant.

 

One of the girls was Asian, with brown eyes and short black hair. She had the body of a super model, ample breasts the same size as Lara's, and a firm, tight butt. Not to mention a wonderful athletic figure. Her belly showed she was five months pregnant.

 

The other girl was Caucasian, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was very beautiful, with 34 G size breasts, and slim body. She was six months pregnant.

 

Just like when she met Amber, Lara was surprised to meet more women in a place like this.

 

The blonde girl held out some meat to her, which she took and began to eat, along with the berries she had.

 

"This is Eva and Katerina," Amber introduced the Asian and blonde.

 

"Hi," Eva waved.

 

"Hello," Katerina said. She had a Czech accent.

 

"Hi, I'm Lara," the brunette introduced herself.

 

"Oh, a British girl~!" Eva said with enthusiasm. "With the face and body of a supermodel!"

 

Lara blushed at that, "Thank you." Once she finished her food, she asked, "Don't tell me you were all brought here by that creature..."

 

"Yes, we were," Katerina said. "But don't worry, he's harmless...mostly."

 

Speak of the devil, the creature came over to them, and it gently picked up Lara to carry back to it's cave.

 

"Whoa, hey!" Lara protested a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nasty begins next chapter~!
> 
> Katerina is based off of the pornstar, Katerina Hartlova~!


	3. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nasty begins...

The creature placed Lara on the ground inside the cave.

 

"Wait!" Amber's voice called as she came over with a big blanket, and laid it out. "There you go."  
With that, she left.

 

Lara moved onto the blanket, finding it to be super comfortable. She looked at the creature, who was staring back at her, like a curious puppy.

 

"I'm guessing you can't talk?" she asked.

 

It slowly came closer to her and sniffed her. She tensed up, a little uneasy of how close it was to her.

 

It then reach out it's long, hairy arms and big hands to touch her.

 

Lara feared something worse might happen if she fought back, so she let it touch her. But she didn't expect it to touch her breasts!

 

"Hey!" she exclaimed in protest before the creature lifted her up by her slim, sexy waist.

 

Then, something sprung up from between it's legs; a 16 inch, thick penis.

 

Lara's eyes widened in horror as she realized what was about to happen, and she realized what this creature was,  
'The Sisimite, the bipedal forest dwelling mythical creature from South America. It's rumored to kill male humans on sight, but takes the females back to it's cave for...mating purposes...!'

 

"Oh God, NO!" Lara screamed, but the Sisimite brought her down on it's hardened dick, penetrating her pussy and breaking her hymen!

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed in pain. This dick was so massive, it almost broke her!

 

Not giving her time to adjust, the Sisimite began to thrust into her at a savage pace.

 

"AH! AH! AH! STOP!!!" Lara screamed, her tits bouncing up and down as the creature fucked her.

 

It even licked and sucked on her breasts, like they were juicy melons.

 

Her pussy actually got wet, her own body betraying her in this act of forced sexual intercourse.

 

The Sisimite put her on the blanket, and increased it's pace to fast and hard. Lara cried, trying with all her willpower not to give in to the pleasure.

 

"No more!" she begged. "Please, stop!"

 

It's huge cock poked against her stomach, which she saw, and it terrified her that it was THAT big. She knew it had reached her womb as it kept thrusting in, making it harder to resist giving in.

 

Then, she felt something odd. The Sisimite's balls had gotten bigger and kept slapping against her pussy lips.

 

Lara's eyes widened in horror; it was knotting, preparing to impregnate her!

 

"NO, DON'T!!!" She screamed. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"

 

She flailed her arms at the Sisimite, hitting it's muscled, hairy chest, but it didn't stop it. It grabbed her arms and pinned them above her as it thrusted even harder and faster, with clear intent on getting her pregnant.

 

Lara sobbed, knowing it was gonna happen.

 

The Sisimite gave one last hard thrust, deep into her and released gallons of semen inside her! It's cock pulsed and throbbed as it pumped it's seed deep into her womb. Even worse, her body betrayed her again as her pussy squeezed it's dick, like it wanted her to take it's seed.

 

Lara cried at what had just happened as it pulled out of her, making some of the cum leak out.

 

"You...animal...!" Lara sobbed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any 3D hentai animators out there reading this, please make an animated parody of this!
> 
> With voices, sperm, and Lara visibly pregnant by the end; I think people would love to see it~!


End file.
